Saving the Gryffindor Princess
by dannygirl999
Summary: My Name is Everlast Zasbin AKA Hermione Granger. For the first time since the war ended I am scared for my life. "he's going to find me draco!" draco pulls me into a tight hug. "Theres no safer place for you than here with me!"
1. Chapter 1

April 2nd 2012

Dear dairy.

This is the first time I have written in three years. Three years ago I went with Harry to find and destroy horcoxes. And now it been two years since the war ended. The war changed us all. Maybe me the most, so diary let me tell you what has happened these past two years.

After the war ended Ron and I dated for about a month before I caught him cheating on me with Lavender Brown! I still mad at him for it, but there are happy so yea. Anyway, Harry it training to be an aoura, and is doing well. We don't talk much because he's so busy.

Ginny's the only one talk to one a regular bases, she's still the same. The war didn't change her much. She was very supportive when I started to change. I kinda turned what muggles call scene. I was also diagnosed with depression; I still cover the scars from my last bad break down. When no one was there Ginny was.

I got my parents back from Australia and gave them back their memories. I only have mum now. When I sent them to Australia dad got really sick, he died. When I found out that's when the depression started. It didn't help that mum blamed me for his death. Things have been really strained between us since then. Well I hear her calling me so I'll write more later.

~Mione~

I set my diary under my pillow. Then walk down the stairs mum frowns slightly at my appearance.

"What mum?" I ask

"Phone for you"

I pick the phone up off the counter.

"Hello?"

"OMG! WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU NOT BEEN AWSERING YOUR CELL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU ALDAY!" Ginny yells.

"Ok calm down. I'm sorry it was on silent." I can almost hear her frowning.

"Grrrrrrr seriously Mione. Anyway wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"Sure! What time."

"Yes! 9:00, I'll pick you up."

"ok sounds great. Bye"

"bye"

I hang up, then put it back on its stand. I'm almost to the stairs when mum says "what was that about?"

"Nothing, its none of your bucnissce." I replied

"Actually it is, you live it my house, your buessnice is my bussnice." She yells.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yell back. I try to run up the stairs, she grabs my wrist.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I wrench my arm away.

"I'm 18 I'll do what ever the hell I want!"

"Its your fault!" my mother says "your fault he's dead. You ran off with your freak friends and sent us to Australia. Because of that he is dead." Mom breaks down crying. I run to my bedroom, I cry and kick the door. I look in the mirror. My curly hair is pin straight, with blue streaks, my dark mascara smeared down my tan cheeks. I lay on my bed crying and hating myself.

I'm running trying to block out their voices _mudblood freak insufferable know it all git whore. _Hands grab at me _don't walk away from me._ I fall to the ground crows appear they pick my flesh from bones I scream calling for help a pair of beautiful stormy blue eyes appear kindness and love is all I see in them. _Everlast a soft voice says I'm here you just have to find me and forgive me_

I wake sweating and shaking, terrified I try to figure out what the dream means and those eyes and voice it was.i look at my clock its 8 o-clock.

"Shit!" I jump out of bed Ginny will be here in an hour. I quickly shower dry my hair only straighten my fringe, leaving the rest curly. I heavily line my eyes with black liner, I finish my make-up with blood red lip stick. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips all down the front, and a black veil brides tee, I finish off with a few accessories( studded belt, bracelets, black cross earrings, fingerless gloves , and purple 5 inch heels.) I smile and grab my bag and run down the stairs where Ginny is waiting.

In the club

Lights flashing warm bodies covered in sweat grid up against each other. The smell of alcohol fills the air. I smile at the dude I'm dancing with; I lean in and whisper dirty things in his ear. He smirks and leads me to a back room.

He's sleeping on the floor. I quickly grab my clothes, as I put them on he wakes up. "Hey. Where do you think your going?" he says.

"Home. Its late." I replied. I never do the same guy twice and I don't get into relationships. He lightly grabs my arm pulling me back down. "You don't have to go just yet." He kisses my neck. I sigh " No, I guess I don't have to go just yet." Oddly enough we just sit and talk. We decide to go out tomorrow.

When Ginny and I finally get to my house, I open the door and quietly close it. Ginny runs up the stairs. "You're a whore." I hear my mum say. "What are you talking about?" I whisper. Mum walks up to me staring at me, I don't see it happen but I feel it. I cry as I gently hold my hands to my cheek. "You disgust me! Freak! Slut! Bitch!" she yells. I just turn and run to my room. I hate her. I hate myself.

May 1st 2012

Dear diary.

Me and chance (the boy from the club) have been going out for about a month now. Its going well he's the kind of guy I deserve. And besides I only get hurt when he's drunk. So I'll be fine. I'm feeling dizzy. I'll tell you more tomorrow…..maybe.

~Mione~

As I close the red leather bound book I remember last night.

*Flashback*

Me and Chance are dancing having fun. I push my body close to his, moving my hips. He roughly grabs my ass he smirks leaning in to kiss me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath it makes me sick to my stomach. But I still let his mouth move over mine. His tongue flicks across my bottom lip, I let him take full control. Fearing what might happen if I don't. After a few minutes he pulls away. Smirking "Go get me a drink" he commands though his words are slurred. I nodded, as I stood at the bar waiting for the drinks I hear someone say "Granger? Is that you?" I turn around to see a tall guy with platinum blond hair, and grey eyes. "M-Malfoy?" I ask. He nods "It's good to see you Granger." Malfoy says.

I cant help but stare he's changed so much. "Yea umm it's good to see you to Malfoy."

"So what are you here with friends am I going to run into Potter anywhere here?"

"No, you won't run into Harry. Kind of, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Oh, great so Weasel is here?"

I frowned "No. Ron has never been my boy friend." I glare a little at Malfoy when I feel someone grab my arm, wincing I turn to see Chance who is glaring at Malfoy.

"Ummm Malfoy this is Chance my boyfriend." I say. Malfoy smiles and hold out his hand. "Hey I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." As he says this I feel Chance tighten his grip on my arm. Stupidly I whisper "owww"

"Excuse us." Chance slurs. He drags me to the car. He doesn't say anything till we're inside of his dirty apartment. "Chance I" but I'm cut off by the sound of his hand making contact with my face. "You slut! So what you fucking him to!?" he doesn't even wait for me to answer before he hits me again. "Well! Answer me!" he yells.

I pick myself up off the floor. "He's just a friend from school." I cry.

"I don't believe you!" he yells. I see him rise is hand I notice it he has a beer bottle in his grasp, I wonder when he got that. His hand comes down.

*End of Flashback*

That's all I remember from last night. My fingers lightly touch the cut on my forehead, that thankfully I'm able to cover wit my bands. I don't want anyone to know what he does to me. The would only make me report Chance, I guess I should but when ever I think about turning him in to the police there's one part of me that says you deserve this pain you deserve this relationship. That's what keeps me here.

**HEY EVERYBODY! I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is my second fanfic. This fanfic is going to be a story of hope hurt and healing. I'm not sure why I wanted to write this story but one day it kinda just came to me. I've already started working on chapter two so I hopefully with have it up soon. Sorry about this being such a short chapter but the next will be longer. Please Review its keeps me motivated. **


	2. Big changes

May 9th 2012

I toss and turn, I'm soaked in sweat. I can hear my pulse, my body is burning. I cry out, I scream until I can't anymore. My eyes close.

….

"Please you have to keep her safe." Says a woman through her tears.

"Albus please, tell us what we have to do to save our Everlast." A men cries.

"Place a glam ore charm on her. Then take her to this address. The couple that lives there are muggles and can't have children. They are willing to take her I have already spoken to them about it." Replies Albus.

"Goodbye my sweet everlast." Says the women.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Says Albus.

…..

My eyes fly open I run to my mirror and stare at my new self. My hair is now naturally black and pin straight. I have deep green eyes. I have grown at lest 5 inches. "MUM!" I scream. She throws open my door and stares at me. "Shit!" she whispers. She leads me down stairs, I sit on the couch and she sits across from me. "Well I guess I'll have to tell you."

"I'm adopted?" I ask in nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes you are. Your real family is The Zabin's." my mum says. No she's not my mum she doesn't even love me anymore. Mrs. Granger hands me a letter.

"Your birth mother sent this about a year ago. There was a note that said to give the letter to you when your glamour charm wore off. I was starting to think it wasn't going to." Mrs. Granger gets up and walks to the kitchen. I open the letter.

_My dearest Everlast, first I'll say I'm so sorry. But I and your father did what we had to do to keep you and your twin brother safe. At the time of the first war, the death-eaters were trying to recruit us, when we said that we wouldn't join Voldemort. They said that they would kill you and Blaise. I hope you understand that we did what we had to do. We were in hiding until a few years ago when Voldemort was defeated. I'm so proud of you. And I can't wait to see you again. Blaise and I miss you so much. Now I bet you're wondering about your father. Well I pains me to say that he pasted away a few years ago. I was hoping you would come and stay here at the manor for the remainder of summer. If you would like, you can just floo say "Zabin Manor". Well I hope to see you soon. I love you very much Everlast._

_Love, Your Mother._

I shoved the letter in my pocket. I went to my room, packed all of my things, only leaving the furniture, after I brushed my teeth and hair. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a neon green tank top and sandals. I grabbed my trunk and run down the stairs to the fireplace, "Zabin Manor!" I yelled. Through the green flames I see Mrs. Granger walking into the living I hear her say "Good riddance" for some reason her saying that made me wanna cry. I step out off the fireplace in Zabin Manor. I look around the room that's huge. I see a man and a woman standing by a beautiful stair case. The woman smiles tears in her eyes. She has black hair, green eyes, and porcelain looking skin. The man next to her smirks, he has the same hair and eyes and the woman and I do; only his skin is tan from being out in the sun. They walk over to me. The woman wraps me in a tight hug. "Mother?" I as I hug her back. When she pulls away she whips her tears away. "Everlast this is your twin brother Blaise." Mother says. I smile. "Blaise will you show Everlast her room."

"Sure." Blaise starts to walk up the stair case, at the top of the stairs its kinda like a balcony there are two doors. Blaise smiles "The one on the left is yours." He says. I open the door "Wow" I look around the room. It has purple walls, hard wood floors, and huge walk-in closet. The bed, dresser, desk, nightstand, and bookshelf are all dark wood. I turn to Blaise "Is this really my room? That I can do anything with?"

"Yea it's all yours. Do you like it?"

"Like it I love it!" I drop my trunk and run and jump on my bed. I can't the last time I was this happy. Blaise helped me put my stuff away and put up my posters. "Ever where do you want this one?" Blaise asks as he holds up my poster of a shirtless Kellin Quinn. I smile. "Right above my bed." I answer. Blaise shrugs. I love having a brother.

May 15th

Dear diary. I love it here at the manor. I'm starting to heal. I even started playing the piano again; I don't even remember why I stopped playing. There only one problem, Chance he hits me even more know because I told him I dyed my hair and that I started wearing green contacts. He hates how I look now and he makes sure I know it. He's coming over to the manor tonight since it's just me and Blaise. Mum is out of town for about a week. I'm a little worried about what Blaise will think of Chance, Blaise is really protective of me. I like that; he's the best brother ever.

~Ever~

I look at my alarm clock and see that its 8:30, I pull on some light denim shorts and a blue tank top. I walk down the stairs. And wait by the door a few minutes late the bell rings and I open the door to see Chance in ripped jeans and a stained shirt. "Hey babe" he says I smell the beer and think great he's already drunk this should be fun.

Three Hours Later…..

We're in my room, listening to the radio when. I get up and start dancing. Chance has already drunk seven bottles of beer, three bottles of vodka, and one bottle of wine. I only had one bottle of beer. I look at Chance he doesn't look very happy. "Stop doing dancing!" he growls.

"Why should I?" I know I'm testing him and I will wish I didn't say anything but I just couldn't help it. Chance grabs my arm. "What did you say?" he yells. I flinch, trying to pull away. "No you slut your not going anywhere!" Chance's hand collides with my face I bite back tears. He would just love to see me cry. I feel a burning in my heart, its like nothing I've ever felt before I hear a small voice inside me say make him leave. "Get out." I half yell. I can see the rage in his eyes. "Make me!" he yells. I pull my arm out of his grasp and push him out the door. "GO LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" I scream.

"Fine! I'm leaving. You stupid bitch!" Chance yells as we runs out the door. My stomach turns, tears pour down. I run down the stairs Chance is just walking out the front door. I try to grab his arm. He pushes me to the ground. "Get the fuck away from me!" he yells.

"No please I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Don't go….please don't go." I cry. Lying on the floor watching as he walks out, he slowly fades. I don't understand why. Why did I tell him to go, am I really that stupid. I curl into a ball and cry trying to block out the voices inside my head; worthless, bitch, slut, die, die, die.

Arms wrap around me they're pulling me close. "Shhhhh" Blaise whispers he holds me close. He doesn't tell me don't cry, he doesn't say its going to be okay he just holds me, and I love it. After a while Blaise says "Do you want to tell me about it?" I nod getting up I hold his hand, leading him to the piano room. Blaise leans against the piano, I sit on the piano bench. I wipe the tears off my faces. Taking a deep breath I begin to play and sing

_I'm not feeling so bold cant you see I don't want to grow old?_

_And my photograph's an epitaph of parody_

_I don't wanna be me._

_I'm not feeling so sure it would help if you offered a cure. _

_If I wait it's too late for the remedy._

_I don't wanna be me. You won't save me 'cause I'm not fortunate one._

_So don't blame me. If I decide to go hide or instead to just run._

_I'm feeling so well maybe we could just sit for a spell. _

_And make amends. It depends on my injury. _

_I don't wanna be me I don't wanna be me. I don't wanna be me. _

_You won't save me 'cause I'm not the fortunate one so don't blame _

_if I decide to just run you wont save me _

'_cause I'm not the fortunate one so don't blame me. _

_If I decide to go hide or instead to just run_

_If I decide to go hide or instead to just run_

_If I decide to go hide or instead just run_

I dropped my hands to my lap. I can feel Blaise's gaze. I feel so ashamed that he has had to see me like this. I look up and stare into his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm broken." I whisper. He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's his that dude who you kicked out. Does he hit you?"

"No! H-he doesn't." I lie. That was the first lie I ever told Blaise. I don't think he believes me, but I guess I wouldn't either.

June 3rd 2012

_Not much has happened since Blaise found me crying on the floor. I've tried calling Chance but he won't pick up. I know that he's probable already found someone new and doesn't want anything to do with me, but I want him back. Blaise always asks me why I want him. I say I don't know when the truth is I love Chance. It's not ideal. I don't know why I pick people who treat me like shit. _I slowly open my eyes careful not to look towards the sun. I push my self out of bed, slowly walking to my bathroom. I look in the mirror to see mascara smeared all over my face. Sighing I wash my face, brush my teeth and brush my hair. I slowly walk down to the dinning room. I'm standing in front of the door my hand on the door knob. I hear laughing, it's Blaise and someone else but I'm not sure who. I open the door to see a very happy Blaise and a smiling Draco Malfoy. Wait a smiling Malfoy that just doesn't seen right. Maybe I should cough or something to make my presence known on second thought ding ding light bulb. I pull out my wand and magically change my outfit to a pair of green short shorts and a red tank top. Smirking I strut into to dinning room and hop on the table "Oi! You boys leave any food for me." I say. Malfoy stares at me his eyes wondering all over my body. I smirk "Like what you see Malfoy."

"Damn right! Holy Shit I can't believe you were hiding that under your school robes all those years Granger" Malfoy says.

"Dude that's my sister you're talking to. And I'm right here. No flirting with Ever when I'm present." Blaise says as he playfully punches Malfoy arm. I just laugh.

After we eat breakfast, Blaise and Malfoy go to Blaise's band room, that's what I call the room with all his guitars and drum sets. I think I remember Bay saying some thing about him and Malfoy wanting to start a band but they don't have anyone to play guitar and sing/scream (they want to start a screamo metal band.) I decide to go to my music room; it has my piano, guitars and microphones. I'm hoping to finish the new song I've been writing. I sit at my baby grand piano and start to play

_Is there a right way for how this goes?_

_You got your fiends and you got your foes _

_They want a piece of something hot_

_Forget your name like they forgot_

_Ain't that something?_

_So when I see you crash and burn_

_I criticize your every word_

_I'm trying to keep from going insane_

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing_

_Trying to be something.._

_More_

I stop trying to think of more lyrics for the song but nothing comes to mind. Sighing I turn to see Malfoy standing near the door. Blushing I look to the floor. "What are you doing in here?" I ask

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just looking for you and Blaise said you might be in here. But umm I guess I'll just go." Malfoy said.

"No it's fine. Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything. I didn't hate you I kinda admired you ever since you punched me in third year. I'm sorry that I listened to everything that my father said. I'm happy he's dead because now I'm free from him. He taught me to treat everyone who he called blood traitors and mudbloods like shit. I never even knew who I really was. For my whole live I was just like him I was him. But now I've found who I am. I've wanted to tell you this for so long but before I didn't have the courage to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. I'm sorry for call you all those horrible names. I didn't come here to ask your forgiveness, I now that you could never forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

I stare at him tears falling down my cheeks. I can't believe it, I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes he really does mean it; he really sorry. "I forgive you." I whisper. I smile he does the same.

"So does this mean we can be friends now?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess it does." I smile. He comes and sits next to me on the piano bench.

"That song you were playing earlier was really good. Did you write it?"

"Thanks. Yeah but it's not finished yet."

"Could you play me one that you have finished?"

"Umm yea sure" I take a deep breath and let my hands fall on the keys.

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

_Looking for a distant light _

_Someone who can save a life_

_Living in fear that no one will hear_

_Can you save me now? _

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go _

'_Cause your not you're not alone_

_You heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memories_

_And gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again when will it ever end_

_The arms off relief seem so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go _

'_Cause your not you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope _

_When you feel like it's over_

_And I will pick up when your whole world shatters_

_When you're finally in my arms _

_Look up and say love has a face_

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you_

_I will catch you when you feel like letting go _

'_Cause your not you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_You're not alone_

_And I will pick you up_

_I will be your hop_

_I will be your hope_

_Slowly fading away lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

My hands stop I turn to Malfoy. For the first time I notice his eyes are a beautiful grey, just like the eyes from a dream I had his voice is like the one in the dream to. Maybe that means Malfoy was the one in my dream. No that's impossible, why would I dream about him. Wait I think he's talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I mumble

"I really liked that song. You have a beautiful voice. So do you have any other talents I don't know about?"

"Wow you really think so." I blush "Yea I also play the guitar." I say.

"Yea just as beautiful as you." He blushes "Really, you should join Mine and Blaise's band."

"You don't have a band. You have to guys playing instruments and trying to make it sound good." I tease. Malfoy tries to look wounded.

"Ouch! My ego is very sensitive you know." He laughs. And so do I.

Hey everyone! Well I hope you liked it. The songs used are I don't wanna be me by Amanda Clemens. Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with sirens. Not alone by red. Thank you for reading please review


	3. Friends

June 5th 2012

Dear Diary

I'm happy! Its feels so good, Blaise it really helping be heal. So is Draco it's so weird that we're friends now somehow it doesn't seem right. Ginny is coming over later today we're all going to have a pool day. When Ginny found out about me being adopted, she was really cool about it she thinks I need a new start. I love it here at the manor I feel safe here. I am safe here.

~Everlast~

I close the red book smiling.

**_Nobody's gonna love you if _**  
**_You can't display a way to capture this_**  
**_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**  
**_And guide you through_**  
**_No it's up for you to understand_**  
**_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**  
**_When all is done _**  
**_and it's time for you to walk away_**

I grab my song book and quickly start write that down. i run to my music room. sit at my piano and play writing notes as i do.

**_So when you have today_**  
**_You should say all that you have to say_**

**_Say all that you have to say_**

**_Is there a right way for being strong_**  
**_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_**  
**_Still I'm here just holding on_**  
**_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs_**

**_Just trying to show you something.._**  
**_More_**

**_Nobody's gonna love you if_**  
**_You can't display a way to capture this_**  
**_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**  
**_And guide you through_**  
**_It's up for you to understand_**  
**_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**  
**_When all is done_**  
**_And it's time for you to walk away_**

**_When you have today_**  
**_You should say all that you have to say_**

**_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_**  
**_Look to yourself and you might find something_**  
**_It's time that we sorted out_**  
**_All of the things_**  
**_We complain about_**

**_So listen close to the sound of your soul_**  
**_Take back a life_**  
**_We led once before_**  
**_If it ain't you then who_**  
**_If it ain't you_**  
**_Then who's gonna love you_**

**_Nobody's gonna love you if_**  
**_you can't display a way to capture this_**  
**_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_**  
**_And guide you through_**  
**_It's up for you to understand_**  
**_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_**  
**_When all is done_**  
**_And it's time for you to walk away_**

**_When you have today_**  
**_You should say all that you have to say_**

**_So when you have today_**  
**_Say all that you have to say..._**

Smiling i gather my papers _Now all it needs it a title hmmmm. _i walk back to my room. The clock says 1:00._ Hmmm Ginny and Draco together all day that should be interesting. I hope he doesn't act like an ass. Blaise said he was going to invite Parkinson and Nat. Nat i'm ok with he's a good guy and a great bass player. i am considering joining their band. Parkinson, I'm not sure about last time i saw her she was a i guess people can change._ I am deep in thought when i run right into Blaise. "What the fuck Ever! Watch where you are going." He growls. Ok why is he so mad.

"Fuck you! watch where you're going!" I yell. he stares at me. i stares at him till we both start laughing so hard i think we might die. Blaise throws his arm over my shoulder smiling.

"So sis you excited for today?"

"Yeah can't wait! Do I have to be nice to Parkinson?"

"Hell yeah you do! she's my friend."

"Fine!" I look at him. "What time everyone getting here."

"About 5 mins." he says nonchalantly. i frown and run to my room. Locking the door. i put on my batman bikini i got at hot topic, put my hair up in a pony tail, then grab my towel. and head down to the pool.

everyone's already there when i walk out the french doors. Blaise hooked up his Ipod to speakers and is boomin Family Force 5. Blaise is talking with Nat and Draco by the food table and grill. Ginny and Parkinson are dancing and singing to the music by the diving board. Smiling i walk over to them.

"Hey Gin. Hey Pansy" i say.

Ginny hugs me tight. "Hey Ev."

Pansy smiles obvious a little surprised I'm being nice. "Hello Ever"

We all talk while we are dancing. pansy seems nice. i kinda like her, plus she knows the bartender at a club in the states, so free drinks. Ginny taps my arm nodding toward Draco.

"He's been staring at you since you walked in."

"True! Ever if you keep dancing like that i think he might explode! hehe" pansy teases. i smile and deside to have a little fun with draco. i smile segestivly. walking over to him keeping eye contact moving my hips. i think i hear Draco whisper "Damn girl" smirking i stand right in front of him. he grabs my hips pulling me close, i grind my hips into his he growls. I quietly sing the song playing "Dirty babe you see these shackles baby I'm your slave." I placed my hands on Draco's face bringing it closer to mine. "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" I brushed my lips across his. Smirking I pushed him a little and walked back to Ginny and Pansy.

"Ever you are so evil I think you killed poor Draco!" Pansy laughed.

FEW HOURS LATER

We've all been swimming and eating. I've had such a great time I don't think anything could make me sad right now. I love Pansy the war changed her a lot.

"Ev do you have anything for dessert?" Nat asks. I stand up and mess up his green hair.

"Of course I do. How long have you known Blaise? do you think he would live in a house without dessert?" I laugh. I walk into the house, to the kitchen. I run around the kitchen finding the things needed for making smores. I was leaning over the counter when someone put their hands on either side off my body. Flinching a little at the memories. I felt my body tense up. His lips against my ear. "You can't dance like that then walk away." Draco whispered. I turned to face him smirking. "Did I do something?" I say faking innocence. He pressed his chest closer to mine. Draco's lips softly touch my neck. Sighing softly, as he, bit, sucked and kissed the soft skin of my neck. He pulled back smiling. _What is he smiling about? maybe I should wipe that cocky smile right off the sexy face of his._ I roughly pulled his head down closer to mine pressing his lips to mine. My forwardness shocked a little but he quickly started kissing me back.

After a few minutes Draco pulled away. Panting "Holy shit Blaise is going to fucking murder me! But damn Ev." Draco whispered. I smiled.

"We should go back outside before everyone starts to think bad thoughts" I say. Draco nods. We bring the smores outside. Everyone is gathered around the fire pit. I eat 5 smores then go and lay on the grass. _the stars look so beautiful. I cant believe I kissed Malfoy. I cant believe he kissed me back. what the fuck! Does this mean he likes me. do I like him. No I don't he is an ass. well he has been nice lately. But I can't be with Draco. what if he finds out about Chance. What if Draco is the same as Chance. I'm scared. _Pansy and Ginny walk over and sit with me.

"Whats wrong Ever?" Ginny asks.

"Nothing." I say plainly.

"That's a lie." Pansy says. I frown.

"I kissed Draco." they both smile.

"So whats wrong with that" Ginny asks. I take a deep breath and tell them all about Chance and how I'm worried Draco will be the same. They listen quietly hanging on my every word. When I'm done Ginny sighs she knew about Chance just not all of it. Pansy looks like she might cry. Before I know it I'm wrapped in a big hug.

"Ever Draco won't hurt you like that." Pansy says.

"Don't worry. You have us we won't let you fall."

I smile "Thanks you guys. I'm so happy to have friends like you."

A/n

Hey . I'm Sooooo Sorry that it took so long for me to put this up. I've been really busy and had writers block. thanks for reading please review


End file.
